William M. Styles
The USS Lexington's former Commanding Officer, William Merlin Styles, is presumed to be dead after a shuttle accident. Personal History William Merlin is the son of Rick Styles and Kalley Anne. Kalley has since disappeared, thought to be dead. However, William's father, Rick, is alive and well. He was a Fleet Admiral in charge of Starfleet Intelligence, retired. When Kalley disappeared, William was send home to live on Earth with Rick's father, Marcio. On the way to Earth, the ship that little infant William was on encountered an anomaly and he was transported away. Having aged 15 years, Willam returned like nothing happened and was enrolled at Starfleet Academy. Starfleet History Starfleet Academy William had the reputation as a ladies man and was a running back for the football team at the Academy. He was the typical bad boy as he got into trouble often from cheating, drinking, smoking, etc. William was second in his class before he started to study and graduated at the top of his class. Independent Travels William was an Ensign then and did a lot of traveling. On SD 010319, Will was in a bar fight on Deep Space Nine and was taken to a station's brig. For getting him out of the Brig, Fleet Captain Killian made him a deal to join the USS Aldrin as the helmsman and as an Ensign. USS Aldrin On SD 010521, he was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. On SD 011105, Will was promoted to full Lieutenant. USS Lexington On SD 030409, Will transferred to the USS Lexington as its Helm officer. On SD 040822, Styles was promoted to First Lieutenant. On SD 050605, Will was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. On SD 060430, Styles was promoted to Commander and Executive Officer of the USS Lexington. He was promoted to Captain and Commanding Officer after Zaphod Fondo left the ship. Additional Information Styles has found out about Atlantis and the rivals of the Q, the Ascended. He was once part Q, but has now become one of the Ascended and chooses their peaceful ways. Rick Styles: Will and his father never saw eye to eye, but he always felt the need to forge a relationship with his father and to get to know him. William has met his father, and they have a few similarities and differences, but are putting that past them. Both are stubborn, thick headed, and are big flirts with women. Katerina Dominie: Will has dated a few women here and there in his past, before meeting his wife. He met Kat Dominie from his father's ship and started to date her. They were married and Kat was pregnant. She gave birth to a baby girl named Jaime Jessica and she left the USS Wyld Foxx A to join another ship. Last Will knew, the USS Challenger was reported missing. Will has tried to move on from this news, but still has their wedding ring. He has tried dating here and there, but attempts have not gone well. Styles, Will Styles, Will